


wake me up when september ends

by hereforthegirlsandthegaysthatsit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthegirlsandthegaysthatsit/pseuds/hereforthegirlsandthegaysthatsit
Summary: a lumity songfic based around the song by green day
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	wake me up when september ends

> Summer has come and passed
> 
> The innocent can never last
> 
> Wake me up when September ends

“Promise you won’t forget me?” Amity asked the girl in front of her, holding both her hands in her own.

“Amity, I could never forget you. I’ll come back, I promise,” the girl replies, pulling her in close for an embrace

The green-haired witch smiles into the girl’s shoulder.

> Like my fathers come to pass
> 
> Seven years has gone so fast
> 
> Wake me up when September ends

“Hey, I’ll see you next summer. Maybe even on weekends, if I’m lucky! You won’t even realize I’m gone!” The brown haired girl says with a grin. She wishes she could believe her.

But Amity knows what it means to wait.

> Here comes the rain again
> 
> Falling from the stars
> 
> Drenching in my pain again
> 
> Becoming who we are

The drops of water fall from the sky onto Amity’s face, masking the tears falling from her eyes as simple raindrops. The rain soaks her clothes as she starts to run, casting a spell above her head as protection.

She wishes it could envelop her.

> As my memory rests
> 
> But never forgets what I lost
> 
> Wake me up when September ends

Amity lies on her bed, legs curled up to her torso. Gentle tears fall down her face, soaking her pillowcase silently. A multitude of rings come from the scroll thrown haphazardly onto to the desk, shaking the furniture gently. 

> Ring out the bells again
> 
> Like we did when spring began
> 
> Wake me up when September ends

“Amity… I’m sorry.”

The aforementioned witch turns away, burying her face into her knees. “Seriously? Just leave me alone!”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Luz said, her voice full of nothing but kindness and sympathy.

“That’s all you ever do!” The witch shoots back at her. “First at school, and now this!”

“Yeah, but-” Amity interrupts her.

“You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven. My future! You think it’s so easy to be a witch. I have been working my whole life to get to the top! You lost! You cheated! Say it! Say you’re not a witch!”

Luz looks down. “I’m not a witch,” she says simply. She pulls out a pen and paper, beginning to draw a shape onto it. She taps the symbol once, and the paper crumples, producing a ball of light in its place. “But I’m training hard to be one.” Amity looks surprised, but quickly scoffs and looks away.

“That’s nothing. A child could do a light spell.” Her face softens. “But… I’ve never seen it cast like that.”

“It doesn’t come naturally to me like it does for you, so I’ve had to improvise.” Amity pauses, as if to think this over for a moment. She grabs Luz’s wrist in decision and a circle forms around them and glows before fading. 

“The oath is unbound.”

> Summer has come and passed
> 
> The innocent can never last
> 
> Wake me up when September ends

“Hey, Amity, are you okay?” Edric asks, knocking on his little sister’s door once. Soft music plays from the inside, but no reply comes.

> Like my father’s come to pass
> 
> Twenty years has gone so fast
> 
> Wake me up when September ends

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is my first fic I've ever published ever! I was listening to this song and then the angst began and I had to write a little drabble about it :p
> 
> I am planning to actually write a multichapter lumity fic and I'm hoping for the first chapter to be out by mid october ish. I've written most of it already, I only have 2 chapters left to write. 
> 
> anyway, yeah, hope you enjoyed this! I appreciate criticism but please be kind to me my heart is soft


End file.
